


Obey me Boys and pregnant reader headcanons

by TwistedMangoPunch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, headcanons, pregnant headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMangoPunch/pseuds/TwistedMangoPunch
Summary: Something soft I wrote while just hanging out, even though they are demons of sin I believe they would make great fathers
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Obey me Boys and pregnant reader headcanons

Lucifer  
He is a very attentive soon to be father  
He makes sure your needs are constantly met, including him having time for you  
Asks Diavolo if he is able to work from home more often than not since he doesn't want to leave your side  
Softly comforts you through your worries and mood swings  
Plays classical movies and orders your favourite foods for you so often you barely have to tell him your cravings  
Passively puts his hand on your swollen stomach without thinking  
You find it very sweet

Mammon  
The most surprising thing Mammon starts doing when you are pregnant is he starts working  
He wants to earn honest money to support your new family  
He cuts back on gambling and risky encounters for money, in fear it will come back to you  
The first uncontrollable mood swing you have almost puts him into a panic  
He is scrambling to find ways to make you calm down  
It's kind of cute but not what you need in the moment  
He finally settles down on holding you in a safe way against his chest, stroking your hair and mumbling soft things  
"The great Mammons here, no need to cry anymore I gotcha' "  
Cries the first time he feels your child kick for the first time

Leviathan  
Honestly he is a mess  
He feels like he is constantly messing up but he does his very best  
He uses his tail almost like a pregnancy pillow, with him hugging your back and his tail going between your legs and you hugging it  
Gets an actual bed because he will not make you sleep in a bathtub while pregnant  
Orders the comfiest items off of akuzon for you, you are now spoiled with the softest throw blankets in the world  
He orders a rurichan baby jumper, which made you laugh that something like that exists  
Also cries when he feels the baby move

Satan  
He is the most prepare out of all his brothers  
He read countless and countless books about what to expect pregnancy wise even before you two decided to have a child  
He cleans up his room and baby proofs it so there will be no more falling books, or sharp corners when the baby starts to become mobile  
He brews you calming teas and reads to you and your child almost every night  
Although he gets grumpy when you wake him up to ask for cravings, he will always do it  
Already has a collection of baby books to read to his newborn  
He has never been more calm with you in his arm, holding your stomach  
Was an odd feeling besides his wrath, like he was at peace

Asmodeus  
He is so ecstatic that he is going to be a father  
Picks out the cutest baby jumpers, matching stroller, toys and bed  
He draws you the most comforting baths known to man  
You want a vanilla lavender bubble bath with epsom salts? please he already has the bath made  
Bathes with you and gives you massages while you try to relax   
The man is the most comforting demon brother  
Calls you sweetheart, baby, love, my love, my dearest  
Pets your hair while peppering kisses across your tear stricken face  
Assures that you are still the most beautiful,even more carrying his child

Beelzebub  
He would be such a worrywart  
You tried going to the kitchen by yourself and he near had a heart attack  
Carries you everywhere  
What if you fall trying to get somewhere? The house of lamentation was full of dangers he could not possibly expose you too  
Lucifer got complaints because whenever you would cry over cravings Beel would tear out of the house and to the nearest store to buy you snacks and would all but mow down people  
Ended up ripping a stores door right off its hinges which Beel apologized profusely  
You ALWAYS have your favourite snacks  
Beel does not touch them  
Pregnant cuddles are the best with him, he holds you in such a protective way  
He falls asleep on you lap alot, just holding your stomach   
Baby jumper with his favourite sports team on it

Belphegor  
You are literally the coziest with Belphegor  
You will be surrounded by the most luxurious pillows known to man  
Even though he will be grumpy when he wakes up from naps, he is willing to do anything for you  
He is not the best when you breakdown, he shuts down and awkwardly holds you  
He does his damn best though  
He buys all three of you matching cow stuffies  
You love yours to death  
Gets the softest smile when he feels his child kick for the first time  
Will whisper "my loves" and kiss your stomach which always makes you cry  
Will also have snacks readily available or will have Beel on standby to help  
Will also use his tail to help you sleep  
You love threading your hands through the soft fur and rubbing your face on it


End file.
